


Assassination Nursery|Ultimate Assassin Maki Harukawa's Execution: Executed

by cherriVanili



Series: New Danganronpa v3: Alternate Executions [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not by name, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Execution, How Do I Tag, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, alternate execution, author is too used to writing messages in tumblr tags, but i thought of/wrote this with kaede in mind, the other students are mentioned, you can imagine the victim to be whoever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriVanili/pseuds/cherriVanili
Summary: Game OverMaki has been found guilty.Time for punishment.
Series: New Danganronpa v3: Alternate Executions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864342
Kudos: 8





	Assassination Nursery|Ultimate Assassin Maki Harukawa's Execution: Executed

Assassination Nursery

Game Over  
Maki has been found guilty.  
Time for punishment.

Maki is placed in a colorful classroom with three walls, the fourth open so the rest of the class may observe her execution. She is tied down to a small chair made of cheap plastic, akin to the kind you would find in a kindergarten classroom. Monokuma enters the room, dressed as a preschool teacher and wheeling in a projector. He hits it a few times and it turns on to show a young man's face and a cause of death below it. Maki can see the face from the reflection on the glass panel that separates her from her 14 frightened classmates. She immediately recognizes him as her first kill.

Monokuma tears off his current outfit to reveal it was a disguise, and underneath he’s wearing a stereotypical anime assassin costume. He swiftly pulls a katana off his back and stabs Maki in the shoulder with it. The next face comes up, the cause of death is burning. Monokuma splashes gasoline on some of Maki’s right leg and flicks a match. As her leg starts to catch fire, the next face is revealed. Drowning. The floor below Maki’s chair rises to reveal a dunk tank, and Maki is dropped in, successfully putting out the small fire but filling her lungs with water in the process. The fourth face shows up and the image says the woman was strangled. The sides of the tank lower back into the floor, water gushing out into the classroom, and before she knows it Monokuma has wrapped a thin rope around her neck. All the while the faces are flashing by, faster and faster, in a montage as Maki’s body is slowly littered with an assortment of injuries.

By the end of the execution, Maki is a mess. ( A resilient one, that’s for certain, but resilience means nothing to flames licking at your feet.) The classroom is even more colourful with splashes of pink. The ground has suffered water damage and there are scorch marks on her chair. It seems she’s finally gotten through every target. But there’s one more. The student she killed shows up on the projector. The image on the projector lowers, until the victim's face covers her own. She keeps her eyes open despite how they burn from the projectors light. She can just make out the terrified faces of her classmates. Monokuma plunges a katana into the back of the chair. It goes through both the chair and Maki’s chest; she is instantly overcome with pain. How ironic is it, that her first and last kills as well as herself will have all gone out to the mercy of the same weapon? She doesn’t have time to think it over, because hardly a minute after the sword skewers her she slumps over in that cheap plastic chair, the tip of the katana poking at her neck.

A school bell rings.

Class dismissed.

Execution Success

**Author's Note:**

> I've written some smaller fics before, but this is the first work I've ever published to any major fanfiction platform so I would definitely appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. 
> 
> Below is a list of references written into the execution:  
> \- The bonus event where Maki tells Kaito and Shuichi she stopped using katana's early on in her career, which is why I made her first kill with a katana  
> \- Monokuma being an assassin disguised as a nursery teacher, though I guess that one is super obvious  
> \- The fact that he's cosplaying an anime assassin is also a callback to the bonus event, as the mission that made her stop using swords was caused by people thinking she was cosplaying a popular character (who might be Peko?)  
> \- (I should mention that I had her use a katana for dramatic effect, not thinking about how it didn't make sense, so sorry about that inconsistency)  
> \- "Assassination Nursery" as an execution name came from the anime/manga "Assassination Classroom"


End file.
